peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppaline (part 1)
(In Ashland, Oregon, there is an old house with three apartments called Pink Palace Apartments.) (A moving truck backs up as a car pulls up into the driveway. The movers got out, opened the back of the truck and pulled out a ramp. As the movers began moving the boxes and furniture inside, an old lady, who is Madame Gazelle, waves at them.) (After all the stuff was inside, one of the movers paid the new owner of the apartment. They got into the truck and drove off. In the bushes, an orange cat is watching. Then, the back door opened. At the door, was a pig named Peppaline. She's wearing rainboots and a raincoat.) (Peppaline walked toward the bushes at the gate to an old unused garden. She pulled out a branch, pulled the leaves off and uses it as a dowsing rod. Peppaline follows it through the garden and out the back gate. She followed the direction the dowsing rod points, but unknown to her, the cat was following her.) (When the cat stepped on a loose peddle, it rolled down. The cat went into hiding as the peddle stopped infront of Peppaline. Peppaline looked up at the place where the peddle rolled from.) Peppaline: Hello? Who's there? (Peppaline picked up the peddle and threw it. Then, there was a screeching noise.) Peppaline: "Gasps" (Frightened, Peppaline ran off down the path, passing a few trees and bumped into an old tractor trailor. She came to the end of the path where Peppaline stopped in the middle of a circle made of mushrooms. Peppaline was so scared, she started to wonder what made the scary screech.) (Then, something ran through the grass. Peppaline turned around, but it's not there. The cat came onto a stump behind Peppaline.) Cat: "Meowed loudly" Peppaline: Aaaahhhhhh!! "Turns around" (Peppaline made a mean looking face as the cat got into stance.) Peppaline: You scared me to death, you mangy thing. ''Tosses down her bag" Just looking for an old well. Know it? (The cat stares at her.) Peppaline: Not talking, huh? (Peppaline tries to use her dowsing rod to find the well.) Peppaline: Magic dowser, magic dowser... (Unknown to her, there is another creature riding on a bike wearing a skull mask.) Peppaline: Show me the well! (When Peppaline heard loud honks, she turns to see the creature on the bike. She gasps as the thunder rumbles. The creature rode down the hill toward Peppaline.) Peppaline: "Holds up the rod" AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! Get away from me! "Swings the rod" (The creature grabbed the rod and Peppaline fell onto the mud. The creature got onto the srump and stares at Peppaline. Peppaline feels scared. Then, the creature liffs up the mask, revealing himself to be a brown dog.) Dog: Ooh. "Looks at the rod" Let me guess. You're from Texas or Utah, someplace dried-out and barren, right? (Peppaline makes a disgussed face at the dog.) Dog: I heard about water witching before, but it doesn't make sense. I mean, it's just an ordinary branch. Peppaline: It's a dowsing rod. "Walks up to him and slaps his leg" Dog: Ow! "Tosses the rod and Peppaline catches it" Peppaline: And I don't like being stalked, not by psycho nerds or their cats! Dog: She's not really my cat. She's kind of feral. You know, wild. Of course, I do feed her everynight, and sometimes she'll come to my window and bring me little dead things. Peppaline: "Signs" Look, I'm from Nick Jr. Town. Dog: Huh? Peppaline: California. And if I'm a water witch, then where's the secret well? "Stomps her foot on something in the mud" Dog: You stomp too hard and you'll fall in it. Peppaline: "Looks down and jumps back" Oh! (The dog gets off the stump and digs in the mud revealing a wooden hatch.) Dog: See? "Knocks on it" It's supposed to be so deep, "Grabs a large stick" if you fell to the bottom and look up, "Pushes it down with his foot" you'd see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day. Peppaline: Ha. Dog: "Looks at the Pink Palace" Surprised she let you move in. My mother, she owns the Pink Palace. Won't rent to people with kids. Peppaline: What do you mean? Dog: I...I'm not supposed to talk about it. I'm Danny. "Puts out his paw" Danny Lovat. Peppaline: "Shakes his paw" Danny? Danny: Short for Daniel. Not my idea of course. What'd you saddle with? Peppaline: I wasn't saddled with anything. It's Peppaline. Danny: Peppa what? Peppaline: Peppaline. Peppaline Jones. Danny: "Scoffs" It's not real scientific, but I heard an ordinary name like Peppa "Walks up to the cat/Candy Cat" can lead people to have ordinary expectations about a person or a creature. "Pets the cat" Peppaline: "Grumbles and then hears someone calling" Voice: Daniel! Peppaline: I think heard someone calling you, Daniel. Danny: What? "Removes his paw which made Candy Cat fall over" I didn't hear anything. Peppaline: Oh I definitely heard someone, Dan-i-el. Danny: "Hears a bell" Voice: Daniel! Danny: Mom! "Turns around chuckling uncomfortably" Well, great to meet a California water witch, "Gets on his bike and puts on the mask" but I'd wear gloves next time. Peppaline: Why? Danny: 'Cause that dowsing rod of yours, it's poison oak. Peppaline: "Exclaims, drops the rod and rubs her hands on her raincoat" (Danny rides off towards home, leaving Peppaline alone.) Peppaline: "Blows raspberry" (Peppaline and Candy Cat looked at each other before Candy took off running.) (Peppaline turned around and stared at the well wondering how deep it is. She picked up a pebble and dropped it in the well.) (Peppaline listened and heard a splash at the bottom as it starts to rain.) (The scene rotates and changes to the next day where Peppaline stands near the window in the kitchen. Mummy Pig is behind her typing on a computer.) Peppaline: "Scratches her hand" I almost fell down a well yesterday, Mom. "Puts seed packits on the windowsill" Mummy Pig: Uh huh. Peppaline: I would've died. Munmy Pig: That's nice. Peppaline: Hmm. "Turns around" So, can I go out? I think it's perfect weather for gardening. Mummy Pig: No, Peppaline. Rain makes mud. Mud makes a mess. Peppaline: But, Mummy, I want stuff growing when my friends come to visit. Isn't that why we moved here? Mummy Pig: Something like that. But then we had the accident. "Points to a cast around her neck" Peppaline: It wasn't my fault you hit that truck. Mummy Pig: I never said it was. Peppaline: I can't believe it. "Scratches her hand" You and Daddy get paid to write about plants, and you hate dirt. Mummy Pig: Peppaline, I don't have time for you right now, and you still have unpacking to do. Lots of unpacking. Peppaline: "Unintrested" That sounds exciding! Mummy Pig: "Remembers something" Oh. "Picks up a rapped object" Some kid left this on the front porch. "Gives it to Peppaline" (Peppaline unraps the paper and finds a note. She then reads it.) Danny’s Voiceover: Hey, Jonesy! Look what I found in my mom’s trunk. Look familiar? Danny. Peppaline: "Groans" (She unraps some more and notices a doll that looks alot like her.) Peppaline: Huh. A little me? "Stares at it" That's weird. Mummy Pig: What's his name, anyway? Peppaline: Danny. "Drops the paper" And I'm way too old for dolls. (Peppaline walks out of the kitchen and walks into the study room where Daddy Pig is typing on a computer.) To Be Continued in Part 2 Category:Parts Category:Spooky Tails Category:Peppaline